1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a blank form which can be folded into a cart useful for receiving papers, booklets and small objects and which can be converted into a shipping container. More particularly, the cart may be created by folding a cardboard form, and the contents placed therein may remain while the cart is converted into a shipping container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attendees at fairs, conventions and trade shows often accumulate various small objects, brochures and booklets which are given away. As these items accumulate, the recipients may carry the items in plastic, paper or even cloth bags that are provided as promotions. While useful, the bags become quite heavy as the items accumulate. Over the course of a day, the attendee may receive more items than can be carried without considerable fatigue. After the fair, convention or trade show has concluded, the attendee is faced with the task of packing the accumulated material for further review at a later time after returning.
Various hand-drawn vehicles have been developed for carrying purchased items. U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,071 shows a wheeled shopping bag that may be wrapped around a rolling carrier to form a compact package when not in use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,740, 3,092,395, 3,135,527, 3,279,811, 3,285,620, 3,427,040 and 3,462,171 show corrugated board shopping carts having wheels and which are suitable for pulling behind the user. Similar structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,675, 5,628,523 and 5,711,438 showing wheeled trolleys or display stands, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,243 shows a collapsible shipping container which is generally tapered toward the top to receive a bag of golf clubs therein and then folds to a smaller size when not in use.
These containers all provide benefits to the user in that they may be constructed of a relatively inexpensive corrugated board and some may initially be formed from a blank. In addition, some of the containers may be folded or rolled to be more compact when not in use. However, it would be desirable to have a cart which could be formed from a blank and be suitable for a first storage use in its expanded state permitting pulling or pushing by a generally erect adult, and then capable of reduction in size to permit shipping of the contents placed therein through the mail or a parcel service. It would also be desirable to have such a cart which would permit easy insertion of articles therein while remaining substantially enclosed. It would also be beneficial to have a cart which is easily converted from a wheeled cart to a storage container. Another desirable feature is to minimize waste and have all of the components of a shipping carton in the blank of the cart.
These and other desirable features are largely satisfied by the collapsible cart and shipping container of the present invention. That is to say, the invention hereof provides an economical cart which can readily be constructed of a blank of corrugated board which is cut and provided with lines of weakening to permit easy assembly, and which is light in weight. The blank may be stored in a compact condition and then folded for assembly into a cart which is easy to push or pull by an adult standing or walking in an erect position after the insertion of an axle through openings near the bottom panel and attachment of wheels thereto. The assembled cart is substantially enclosed, but includes an opening with doors which swing to permit insertion of items into the cart""s interior and then return to maintain the contents hidden. The cart is in a convenient, essentially triangular pyramid which helps keep the center of gravity relatively low and improves the rigidity of the cart. The assembled cart includes lines of weakening which permit removal of portions of the walls of the cart and conversion to a shipping container without the necessity of removing or disturbing the items placed within the cart. The shipping container advantageously includes an integral top flap which folds over to enclose the container. Once the top flap is secured by tape or the like, the converted shipping container is ready for dispatch.
More particularly, the collapsible cart of the present invention is constructed from a precut and perforated blank, preferably of corrugated board. The single blank includes a floor panel with a rear panel and a front panel extending therefrom, each of the rear panel and front panel including a plurality of transversely extending fold lines. In addition, the blank includes side panels which extend from one of the front and back panels. In the embodiment illustrated, the side panels are generally triangular and extend from opposite rear fold lines of the rear panel to form side walls when the collapsible cart is constructed. The lower side panels have respective holes to receive an axle therethrough. The side panels are then folded along longitudinally extending fold lines and the front panel and rear panel are folded along transverse fold lines whereby a collapsible cart is shaped and retained in that configuration by the insertion of tabs on the front panel into corresponding slots in the side panels. After the blank is folded, an axle is inserted through the holes and wheels are attached to the ends of the axle exteriorly of the folded blank to form a cart with an integral, handle and handhold.
The front panel presents at least one and preferably a pair of doors which swing along fold lines to permit the insertion of items into the cart. Items inserted through the opening are retained in the cart and normally fall to a natural position of repose in the bottom. Items are normally not visible in the interior of the cart because the doors tend to return to a position blocking the opening.
Beneficially, the blank and the resulting cart include a number of lines of weakness made by scoring or perforations which permit the cart to be converted to a shipping container of a convenient size. Because the items naturally tend to fall to the bottom, the configuration of the cart and positioning of the lines of weakness avoids the need to remove the items within the cart for conversion to a shipping carton. Portions of the back panel and side panels are removed from the lower portions so that a box with a lid is provided. Upon removal of the axle and wheels and folding of the lid to enclose the item-receiving chamber, the cart is converted to a shipping container of a more convenient size and configuration, which may be shipped with excess charges due to size or bulky configuration by most shipping services or return with the user as checked airline baggage. In this way, an attendee at a trade show may obtain the use of an inexpensive cart in which to place and temporarily store items received at the show, the cart being rollable to minimize strain on the user. At the conclusion, the cart may be quickly converted to shipping container either at an airport or at a parcel shipping service.